


I'm Home

by commanderogerss



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Afghanistan, Dogs, Gen, Homecoming, I don't think there's any additional tags I can put
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1677314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commanderogerss/pseuds/commanderogerss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is coming home from a tour and he meets a furry friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Home

**Author's Note:**

> Basically my mother was watching a soldier coming home from their tour and seeing their dog and I just had a spark of inspiration and damn this is so cute.

The large yellow Labrador sat at the window. His tail wagging realising who was going to make an appearance. He was coming home from a three year tour. A tour the claimed the lives of many he knew and many he didn’t. However right now all that was going to the back of his mind as he knew he was coming home to his one best friend that meant the most to him. A door flew open and a flash of yellow bolted out of the door to tackle his friend to the ground. Steve couldn’t help but laugh and fall to the grass, his hat and bag falling hopelessly next to him.

The five year old dog was barking and howling as he met his friend. Licking his face and sniffing the clothes he was wearing. Steve could see the tears pricking at his dog’s eyes, as well as feeling the tears rolling down his own cheeks. He rubbed his dog’s ears, head and belly. Talking to him like a baby.

“I miss you soooo much Vas!” The so was drawn out. His dog’s tail smacking Steve in the leg, arm or even face. His wagging slowed down but Steve could not keep his hands off his dog repeating the same line over and over again.  “I missed you. I missed you. I missed you.” Steve couldn’t hold his excitement for the large dog who couldn’t stop jumping on him. He couldn’t stop laughing feeling Vas run all over him and around him.

“Yes, yes! I’m home! I’m finally home.” He said with a giant grin on his face before his dog decided to lick them. Steve ran his hands of his dog’s body scratching him as the dog fell to the grassy ground. 


End file.
